


Monsters

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I just wondered about Bismuth's old friends so i wrote this, SUFFER WITH ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bismuth used to wonder what happened to "Biggs", "Crazy Lace", and "Snowflake". Now she wonders if she'd be better off not knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

Bismuth tried not to stare. She really did, but it was nearly impossible. Even the other Crystal Gems, who had seen these atrocities before, stared behind her. Three creatures stood before them, confused and scared, fumbling over their own limbs as they tried to collect their bearings.  
Not just creatures. Monsters.  
That’s what they were, monsters. No living being with even a semblance of intelligence would call them anything other than a monster. It was simply a fact.  
Yet to Bismuth, they were hardly monsters. They were just… monsters, borrowing her friends gems, that’s all…  
One orange bear-like creature, the largest of the three monsters, though tried to shrink its body from fear.  
One long and thin, almost like a snake, but less controlled. It spiraled in all directions and clearly had trouble balancing itself.  
The last was shaped like a bat-pterodactyl-thing. It looked as if it had stones permanently stuck to its sides.  
Each of these were clearly monsters, scared and agitated, trying to figure out if they were in danger or not. They weren’t intelligent. They hardly even had an individual conscious.  
And yet Bismuth felt a flood of emotions, individual emotions, for each one. Feelings of loyalty and love, for friends she risked her own gem for time and time again. Memories of battles fought together, of laughs shared over stories, and even of a fleeting romance. These three monsters were, at one time, her closest friends. The three gems she would risk anything for, maybe even before Rose Quartz herself. They used to be smart, funny, strong, confident, and sentient. They used to be Gems.  
There was no cure. No return.  
A gem, once strong and confident, now scared and weak.  
A gem, once witty and intelligent, now lost and confused.  
A gem, once wise and beautiful, now dull and atrocious.  
There was no hope. They would never be able to be those gems again. They would be monsters for the rest of their existence. They would be scared, always on edge, always in a state of fight-or-flight. They would never be able to make their own decisions for themselves, never be their own individuals again.  
And Bismuth never even got to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm assuming the following:  
> Biggs- Biggs Jasper  
> Crazy Lace- Crazy Lace Agate  
> Snowflake- Snowflake Obsidian  
> Also assuming that Biggs Jasper is the orange of the two quartz monsters that Jasper recruited. Drawing of Snowflake's: http://dramaticdragon.tumblr.com/post/149199955264/corrupted-snowflake-based-off-my-most-recent-fic and i'll draw the other one day


End file.
